


Barbecued Moss Meat

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-14
Updated: 2002-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Barbecued Moss Meat? Methinks Sam's had too much Finnish beer.





	Barbecued Moss Meat

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Barbecued Moss Meat**

**by:**   


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Written:** May 18, 2002  
**Summary:** Barbecued Moss Meat? Methinks Sam's had too much Finnish beer.   
**Author's Notes:** This has absolutely no connection to The Joshu Monologues series on the State of the Union List. Jaye issued challenge I could not shy away from. It's short, it's silly and it's motivated by CJ's comment that she "accidentally ate a moose" in The Black Vera Wang. Josh's POV. 

**The Challenge Requirements:**  
Barbecued Moose meat.  
A drunken comment (not Josh!) about Barbecued 'Moss' meat.(meaning moose meat)  
Bubble gum stuck to someone's shoe.  
The phrase "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."  
Awful passport photo's.  
  
Bonus points for the best "I failed my first driving license exam because..." story, from any character. 

* * *

We're sitting in a pub in Helsinki, the four of us, drinking and comparing passport photos.

Why are we sitting in a pub?

We went in search of real food.

The main course at the State Dinner was barbecued moose meat. 

CJ didn't know that.

She accidentally ate some.

"Hey, Josh?"

Sam is hammered. Absolutely hammered. He's been staring at his passport photo for almost an hour, claiming it's not really him. There's no way he could take a photo so ugly.

Toby's is worse, but I'm not saying that out loud.

"Yes, Sam?" I ask, taking a drink of my beer.

"When are you going to come to your senses, dump Amy and hook up with Donna?"

I snort beer through my nose.

"WHAT?!"

CJ's laughing, Toby's smirking and Sam is sitting over there looking all innocent.

"Did you know there's gum stuck to the bottom of my shoe?" 

Yes, it's time to change the subject.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Toby hates rapid subject changes.

"I thought Finland was like super clean or something." I shrug. "Not the sort of place you'd get gum on the bottom of your shoe."

CJ smacks me upside the head. "That's Canada. You know, Donna was from Canada for a while."

Like two hours.

"So?"

"So, I bet you can eat barbecued Moss Meat in Canada." Sam has had way too much to drink. Have I mentioned that?

I turn and look at him, not sure I heard him right.

He's mentally replaying his last sentence in his head.

"I meant moose meat."

Toby swirls his vodka before chiming in, "Although, I'm sure Josh could find a way to eat..."

CJ smacks Toby this time, before he can finish his sentence.

"I'm perfectly happy dating Amy. Will you please drop it?"

Sam has that look on his face, the look drunks get when they are about to be profound.

"Josh, Donna's not going to wait forever. And Amy? What happens when she figures out you aren't really in love with her? I mean if ever the phrase 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' were true, I'm thinking it applies to Amy. Amy would be the type to, I don't know, fix you dinner and then throw your cell phone in it or something."

"God, you are an idiot."

Thank you, CJ. Just who was that comment for?

Evidently, I'm not going to find out. CJ has just changed the subject to bad drivers' license photos. Mine is as horrid as Toby's passport photo.

"You know, I failed my first driving exam."

Sam is looking at me incredulously. "How?"

I do a really bad Boris impersonation.

"I hit Moose and Squirrel."

Why does CJ keeping smacking me in the head?


End file.
